Return
by Presea Combatir
Summary: 7 years after Mithos was defeated. Genis reflects about his friends when he is visted by an unexpected person. slight Genisx you'll find out. RxR


**Hello everyone. Please read and tell me what you think. You'll have to excuse my horrible spelling of the towns. I haven't played the game in a while. This story just hit me out of the blue. Thank you, and please review. This may be OOC. I apologize, if so. **

Seven years. Seven long years passed since the world regeneration journey had taken place. Genis Sage was no longer the short, 10 ten old boy the group had known, and was now a full-grown man at the age of 19. He still sported his sparkling blue eyes, and snowy silver hair. He walked along a river that lead him out of the town where he lived. He could no longer live in Iseila, and had to make a new life, in a new town.

The summer sunshine shinned down on the haft-elf as he followed the river that was lined with swaying Sakura Trees. Even seven years later he reflected upon the days where he, Lloyd and everyone else wandered the two worlds in search for a way where no one had to suffer. Many of his friends have moved on with their lives. Sheena, and her people, were successful in moving the village to Sylvarant and now lead happy lives deep in the forests of the planet. Lloyd and Colette were still traveling, collecting all of the expheres. The horrible things that consumed the lives of so many people. Zelos, the stupid chosen of Tetha'alla, returned home. Back to his sister. Regal, truth be known, Genis did not know where he was.

A gust of summer wind raced through his snowy hair as he came up to a large Sakura tree. Genis fell back onto the tree and gazed up at the clear blue sky.

"Laying around again, Genis?"

Genis looked up. Raine was standing above him, leaning down over his face.

"I'll be back soon. You can go back into town." Genis responded sitting up to get a better view of his sister.

Raine looked just the same as she did seven years ago. In truth, she did age, taking on a more mature appearance. Although, her basic fetchers remained the same.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, but please. Don't stay out so late again. You had me worried sick the other day."

"I'll be fine." Genis said, rolling his eyes.

Raine smiled and ruffled Genis's snowy hair. No matter how old they become, some things never change. Raine will always treat him like a kid. "Okay, Okay. I'll see you later." She said before turning away, walking back down the stream.

Genis let out a sigh and flopped back against the tree.

_Thud. _

Huh? Genis looked at the tree. He turned his hand into a fist and knocked softly onto the ruff bark.

_Thud, thud._

It was hallow. Out of curiosity, Genis circled the tree trying to find an opening in it. Turning out unsuccessful, he found a weak appearing part in the bark and tore away the ruff covering. It was easy to reach the center. He stuck his hand into the dark hold and found something solid. He pulled it out.

It was a small, brown leather covered book. It had two pieces of leather on one of the sides tired together to keep the book shut. It appeared very old. The pages looked old, worn out and were tinted yellow. Genis pulled on one of the strings and opened up the book. He turned the stiff pages that had words written in ink on it. One particular page caught his eye. It was the last page written in the haft-filled book.

_It is over. It is finally over. The long journey is finally at an end. I suppose I should feel happy because of this, the world is safe, but… to be completely honest with you, I do not. It is time for my friends and I to part ways. I do not want to leave them; I have come to really enjoy their company, and going back to being alone… I do not wish to think about it. However, the time has come for us to say goodbye. _

_I started this journal when I joined this journey and I believe it is time for me to stop. So, I am going to leave it in this journal in this hollow tree. I broke the bark but it will grow over in time. Maybe someone will find this, if it survives the weather. Maybe they will care enough to read about our journey. Well, goodbye to this journal, and goodbye to my friends._

_May you stay safe until our paths cross again. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Thank you, for giving me my life back._

_-Presea Combatir _

Genis's eyes widened. Presea. The pink-haired girl and he had split ways the day Mithos was defeated.

_Flashback _

"_Presea? Are….are you leaving?" 12 year-old Genis asked._

_Presea had her back facing the elf with her large axe resting on her shoulder. "Yes, Genis… it is time for me to move on." She turned back to him, her face still emotionless though her eyes showed some warmth. "But just because we no longer see each other every day, does not mean we cannot still be friends." _

_"Friends." Genis echoed. "You are acknowledging us as your friends?" _

_She nodded. "What else would I call you, after all of the kindness you've shown me?" She turned her back again and walked down a dirt path into a thick forest. "Maybe one day, we will meet again, Genis Sage…" _

_End Flashback _

That was the last time Genis had seen her. Her Strawberry pink hair retreating down that path. Even since than Genis's feelings for her did not fade. Of course, it had been painful thinking about her, never knowing if he would see her again, although some how he was able to avoid those feelings.

Only at this time, he realized there was a pair of eyes on him. He slowly got to his feet and swung around his kendama, about to hit whoever was watching him at the time.

That is when blue eyes met violet.

Genis's kendama was pointed at the forehead of a young woman. Genis staring at her. "Presea…" The faint whisper barely escaped his lips.

She merely blinked at the shocked elf. It was Presea. Her features were unmistakable. She appeared around the same age as Genis, showing off pale skin and unwavering violet eyes. Her bubble-gum pink hair was pulled into two high pigtails that ended a little after her shoulders.

"Hello…Genis." She said, in her emotionless voice that Genis had remembered so fondly. She lifted a pale hand and placed them on top of the kendama, lowering it away from her face. "Long time no see."

Silence can be so heavy. For a period of time, which seemed like forever, the two just stood there, staring at one another. As if debating whether this was a dream or not.

Presea slowly reached out at the leather bound book in Genis's hand and gently took it from him.

"I returned for this." She said simply. "I did not think you, let alone anyone, would have found it." She looked up at Genis, who still had yet to say anything.

Before Presea could follow what was going on, Genis dropped the kendama and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He buried his face in her hair as the heavy silence settled over them once again. Presea's eyes widened for a moment when her herd Genis mutter something softy into her hair.

"I missed you…"

Presea closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder before gently answering:

"I missed you as well."

… … …Author's Note … … …

That was my first, sad, attempt to a story with some romance in it. Please review and tell me what you think. Please be honest. As much as I hate to say it flames are accepted.

-Presea


End file.
